Hunting trips, Confessions, and a Clever Ruse
by XxakucatxX
Summary: Arthur forces Merlin to go hunting, a secret is revealed, fighting ensues, but it all works itself out in the end. MerlinXArthur, Merthur, rated T for boyXboy kissing.


"Merlin!"

I jumped at the sound of my name.

"Yes Arthur?"

"Christ sakes Merlin, how many times have I told you, you can't call me Arthur?!"

"Right, sorry. What is it you want, _sire_?" I drawled.

"We're going hunting." he grinned. Shit.

"We? No. I'm sure your knights would be far better company." I grimaced.

"Indeed, but since you are my man servant you have to do what I say, so hunting it is. Meet me at the stables in ten minutes." Without waiting for a reply the prince strode out of the room. I sighed, grabbed Arthur's bag and set about packing the necessary supplies.

"Merlin!" I jumped again. This time it was Guinevere.

"Morning Gwen, how are you?"

"I'm great! it's so beautiful out... though you look as though you've just been to a funeral."

"Arthur's making me go hunting with him." I grumbled.

Morgana strode into the room, smirking at me.

"Merlin and Arthur sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" I shushed her.

"Stop that! What if he comes back?!" I hissed.

"What if who comes back?" I jumped for the third time this morning. Is it give Merlin a heart attack day?

"No one?" I said at the same time Morgana said "You!"

"Why would you worry about me coming back?" he asked, an adorably confused expression on his face.

"No reason you should trouble yourself over Arth-sire." I said hurriedly, ignoring the pointed looks from Gwen and Morgana.

"Right. Let's go then." he grabbed my arm before I could protest and promptly dragged me from the room.

I tried not to look at him as I readied the horses. Morgana and Gwen were just teasing but I still felt like crying. Even thinking about him too much hurts. I mounted my horse with ease.

"Wow. You've certainly improved haven't you. Seems you don't require my help anymore." Arthur commented. Normally I would be awestruck at receiving an actual compliment, but it just made me sad. I missed the feelings of his hands on my as he helped me onto the horse.

We rode in silence for a while before Arthur broke it.

"You're oddly quiet. Normally you would be babbling about some idiotic experience you've had."

"Sorry. Just thinking." It was a lame excuse. I stared straight ahead, not daring to look at him.

"That's a first." he scoffed. I sighed. Arthur pulled his horse to an abrupt stop.

"Alright Merlin, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I-I..."

"Out with it Merlin."

"I'm in love." I blurted. He stared at me, eyes unblinking. My shoulders began to shake.

"A-are you crying?" he asked, horrified. I shook my head, but it was too late.

"S-sorry sire." I managed through the tears.

"Why are you crying if you're in love?"

"It's unrequited love Arthur." I rolled my eyes. Really that should have been clear.

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious. He'd never love me back."

"He?"

Oh shit.

"Y-yes he." I stammered.

"Want me to talk to him for you?" he offered. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"No, that's okay." I managed through the giggles.

"You laugh like a girl."

"Shut up Pratdragon."

"I could have you in the stocks for that."

"Indeed, but you won't." I said confidently.

"Let's head back."

"We didn't even hunt."

"I'm not in the mood anymore. Not to mention you scared away all the game anyway."

I certainly wasn't about to argue. A crackling sound made me freeze. A large branch, conveniently attached to a tree directly above Arthur's head broke, falling fast.

"ARTHUR, LOOK OUT!" I shouted as my eyes flashed gold.

The branch lurched away from Arthur, just before it hit. I stared at Arthur, trying to gauge his reaction.

"SORCERER!" he yelled.

"Arthur-"

"YOU'RE A SORCERER!"

"Arthur please." I begged.

"Of all people, you're a sorcerer!"

"I can't help it okay!"

"What do you mean you can't help it? You could choose not to practice!"

"I can't Arthur, I was born like this!" I shouted.

"You-I didn't know that was possible."

"It's incredibly rare, almost unheard of."

"But, that doesn't mean you have to practice magic."

"We can't choose who we are Arthur. It's a part of who I am. If I can't do magic...I might as well die." I whispered. He was silent after that. "Look, I'll tell your father okay, you don't have to bother."

"I'm not telling my father! He'd have you killed!" he said, horrified at the notion.

"But I thought-"

"I know what you thought Merlin. I am NOT my father." he growled, tearing off on his horse. Sighing, I followed at a safe distance.

Arthur pulled his horse to a stop just outside the kingdom.

"I don't want you anywhere near me. I'll hire someone else."

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Arthur leapt from his horse and headed towards the castle. Once he was out of sight I slid from my own horse, leading them both to the stables. I felt numb. Arthur, my Arthur. My knees gave out in the middle of the barn. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I sobbed, curled in the fetal position.

"Merlin I forgot-" My head shot up at the voice. His voice.

"Sorry sire, I'll stop in a moment." I promised, wiping my eyes and getting to my feet. I made my way over to his horse, grabbing his pac and holding it out for his to take. He just stared at me, emotions running wild across his face.

"You're crying." he said, not believing it. I laughed despite the situation.

"Yes, sorry sire. I'll try to control myself."

"No, I mean...why?" he asked.

"I would have thought that would be obvious."

"Because I sacked you?" I shook my head staring at the ground.

"It doesn't matter sire. I'll be going now." I said, brushing past him, breaking into a run as soon as I was out of the stable.

"WAIT!" he shouted. I ignored him, increasing my speed. "THAT'S AN ORDER MERLIN!"

"YOU SACKED ME! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!" I yelled back.

"DAMNIT MERLIN, STOP NOW!"

I stopped abruptly, turning to face him. He stopped in front of me, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Y-you're sorry."

"Yes. So, so sorry."

"But, you have nothing to apologize for, I'm the one who didn't tell you I was a sorcerer in the first place."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just...hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Well, I think of you as a friend, and I thought you felt the same, but you lied to me."

"I do think of you as a friend. I'd trust you with my life. I just didn't want you to hate me."

"Oh Merlin I could never hate you."

I smiled sadly.

"I don't think that's true. If I told you what I feel right now, you'd have me burned at the stake."

"I doubt-"

"I love you." I said quickly.

"You-"

"I love you...so much." I said again, slower this time. Arthur darted forward, capturing my lips in a searing kiss. I froze for a moment before melting into it, opening my mouth for him to delve inside. Our tongues entwined, melding together perfectly. He pulled back, panting. Neither of us dared to move, for fear of shattering the moment.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"I-I love you too." he confessed, brushing his thumb over my bottom lip. "That's why it hurt so much when I thought you didn't trust me."

I smiled, wrapping my arms securely around his neck. He held me close to his chest, our hearts beating together.

"So, do I get my job back?" I asked cheekily.

"Of course, what else are we going to use as a clever ruse to hide the fact we shag all the time."

"But...we don't shag all the time."

He smirked.

"Not yet."


End file.
